


An Old Friend

by f0rgedby_fantasy



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bonnie Bennett & Damon Salvatore Friendship, Caroline Forbes & Damon Salvatore Friendship, F/M, Flashbacks, Human Katherine Pierce, Hybrid Klaus, Hybrids, Kol Lives, Mystic Falls, The Mikaelsons, The Original Family, The Originals - Freeform, Vampire Elena, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5484995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0rgedby_fantasy/pseuds/f0rgedby_fantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing around with a character who would have lived with the Originals when Katherine turned into a vampire and helped her escape, and quickly became very close friends. In 1864 they both fell for the same man, and Katherine got her way, having Stefan. Now, in present day, having heard the news of the death of her old friend, Loulou travels back to Mystic Falls to make good with the Salvatore brothers, and to check up on her old "family" living in Mystic Falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter gives a slight background story and insight into the character's motives, but more details will be introduced in further chapters.

_Dear Diary,_

_I don’t really know what I’m doing, or why I’m heading back to Mystic Falls. I guess I have a guilty conscience._

_I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, I didn’t really get involved in half of what went on._

_I don’t even know why I’m writing this down; it’s not like you’re really going to care, or give me sympathy, you’re a book of blank pages for Christ’s sake. Being left alone with my own memories and thought can’t be healthy, especially with everything that’s going around my head. I’m living with over 600 years’ worth of memories, and all of them are just as fresh in my mind as the jock I had for breakfast._

_Yes, over 600 years._

_Yes, I ate a jock… well technically I didn’t eat him, I just drank his blood. Only some of it – he’s still alive. I compelled him to forget._

_I don’t really know what brought me to Mystic Falls. A sense of curiosity on my old friends perhaps? If you could call an entire family of 1000 year old monsters who used to own me as a house maid friends._

_They were good to me, for a while, I couldn’t deny, but I did see all the horrible things they did to others. They are the reason I’ve been alive for such a terrifyingly long amount of time. Terrifying for people of course, not to me – I’m just bored._

_I’m in Mystic Falls to see how they’ve gotten on in my absence… sort of. Part of me doesn’t really know why I’m here. I did hear a rumour that my very long time best friend, Katherine, had met a rather unfortunate end, which I am most curious about._

_She called me frequently to complain about certain aspects of her life since returning to Mystic Falls._

_She had planned to be with the love of her life, Stefan, and that he would be delighted she was alive. She was wrong. Stefan was extremely good looking, from what I can remember, and a really sweet guy. Katherine wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her days with him. However, she did discover that he had moved on, quite rightly after something like 150 years, only to be with Katherine’s doppelganger, Elena. She decided to ruin their relationship. Poor guy, I might add, even I couldn’t deny Katherine’s ability to be a real bitch._

_So Diary, I’m not really sure how I should finish this entry, but I can tell you that I don’t want any trouble from these people. And I’m not wanting to make their lives hell – I won’t hurt them the way Katherine did. But, having said that, I am hundreds of years older than they, and if they want trouble, I'm more than capable of giving it to them._

_Loulou._


	2. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loulou sees Stefan again after 150 years...

I approached the Salvatore boarding house with caution, my bag of clothes slung over my shoulder.

I walked at human speed, giving myself time to think about what my actual reason for being there could be. I didn’t really know why I had chosen to go there instead of the Mikealson’s house, apart from the fact that I didn’t know where they were actually living. It could have been easy enough to find I was pretty sure, I knew their style.

I reached the huge door and raised my fist to knock on it.

Just as I did the door swung open and I came face to face with Stefan Salvatore.

“Stefan,” I gasped. “Hi.”

He frowned at me, his eyes wide with shock.

“Are you here to kill me because of Katherine?” he asked. “Because granted, I was the one who shoved the dagger in her, but she kind of had it coming considering.”

I looked at him, confused.

He was still so attractive. Mousy brown hair, dark brown eyes and such chiselled features. I could see why Katherine had made such a play for him.

“Plus, she was human and dying anyway.”

He was wearing simple dark blue jeans and a plain white shirt, and he still looked like a runway model.

“Please don’t kill me.”

I laughed.

“I don’t want to kill you Stefan,” I promised. “I don’t really know why I’m here, but I haven’t seen you since 1864, and all I’ve heard about you for the last 150 years is what Katherine has moaned to me about. I thought we were due a catch up.”

A relieved smile on his face, he stepped aside and let me in. The boarding house looked like I remembered it; all wood furnishings and high ceilings.

“I don’t think we have the kind of delicacies you’re used to,” he said apologetically. “But we have bourbon?”

I laughed as I sat by the fire on the couch.

“Anything’s fine Stefan, but remind me to get you a lot of wine if I ever decide to drop in again.”

He passed me a small glass of bourbon and took a seat on the couch opposite me. We raised our glasses to one another and took a sip.

“So… If you’re not here to kill me, why are you here?” he asked.

“I never thought I would get tired of travelling, yet, even after returning home to England I feel bored, somewhat tired,” I said. “I guess I was hoping to see some familiar faces. Katherine told me where you and Damon still were… and apparently the Mikaelsons have a house nearby.”

“So, you’re here to go back to the Mikaelsons…?” he asked confused.

“No,” I told him. “Klaus and I were very close 600 years ago. I considered him a brother, but he had a rather unhealthy obsession with my best friend. I heard about everything he did to your girlfriend, and I wasn’t amused to say the least.”

“Uh yeah,” Stefan sighed. “Me and Elena aren’t together anymore.”

I smiled at him sadly.

“I’m sorry Stefan. Was it Katherine’s doing?”

“Surprisingly not,” he poured himself another glass of bourbon, and gave mine a top up. “She fell in love with my brother.”

“Damon?!” I asked outraged.

Stefan nodded his head.

“Well I was not expecting that! Are they still living here?”

My head was spinning.

Was Stefan single?

Was he seeing someone else?

I mentally slapped myself. I needed to remember that I wasn’t like Katherine, I was not going to return to mystic falls with the ambition of being with Stefan. As attractive as he was, and sitting at an arm’s reach I might add, that wasn’t me. Admittedly, I wasn’t too sure why I was here, but I had intensions of getting back at the Mikaelsons somehow, and I couldn’t drag Stefan down.

“Yep,” he sighed. “I know what you’re thinking, and yes, it’s weird, yes, I’m mad at them both but the truth is, she makes him a better person. I can’t remember the last time I had to worry about where Damon is, or what he’s doing, because since he’s been with Elena, he hasn’t done anything that you might expect Damon to do.”

“I’m really sorry, Stefan,” I said sympathetically. “I really thought you two were gonna make it… If Katherine didn’t kill Elena.”

He shrugged and laughed.

“What about you then?” He asked. “Last time we spoke you were leaving Mystic Falls after a spontaneous proposal from a certain George Lockwood!”

“Oh don’t,” I cringed. “That was all Katherine’s fault! Having me spy on the werewolves, of course one of them would fall in love with me!”

Stefan laughed again.

“My life has been very uninteresting on the romance front for the last few hundred years,” I explained. “I’ve been travelling the world, never thought I would tire of it… Yet I cannot find somewhere new, for I have seen every corner of the universe and decided it was time to drop in on some old friends.”

“The originals?” Stefan asked.

“Well… Yes and no,” I poured myself more bourbon. “They’re not exactly friends. I heard what Klaus has done to Elena and of course pretty much everyone you know in this town, and I was disgusted. I was outraged to hear that someone I once regarded has family could so easily harm someone so innocent. And remember everything he did to Katherine – it’s his fault she turned out the way she did.”

“So you’re here to teach him a lesson…?” Stefan was frowning. “You’re going to have to actually explain what it is you actually want out of this situation, Loulou.”

“Okay, so I don’t actually know, Stefan,” I admitted. “I just wanted to share my disgust over the way you’ve all been treated be that family and…” I trailed off.

I didn’t want to say I missed them, but I did. I felt lost, I needed to be around people that I actually knew.

“Where were you planning to stay while you’re here?” Stefan asked softly.

“Motel on the other side of town,” I said. “I don’t really know how long I’m gonna stick around.”

“Well there’s five free bedrooms in this house… Pick one.”


End file.
